A Concerned Friend
by Orlandoinabedsheet
Summary: Minerva McGonagall returns to work to find three extra occupants in the castle. Who is this woman, and what is she doing with Remus Lupin? Isn’t he gay?
1. Default Chapter

Title: A Concerned Friend

Author: CC

Rating: PG-13

Archive: FFNetFugitive, Snitch Fiction, SBRL. Others ask and you got it.

Summary: Minerva McGonagall returns to work to find three extra occupants in the castle. Who is this woman, and what is she doing with Remus Lupin?

Disclaimer: I just stole them to play with for a bit, I promise I'll put them back just as I found 'em. Well mostly...

Dedication: To Tiger as an addition to her birthday present. ;) It's not smut but I hope you still like it Honey.

Feedback: I'd adore it.

~A Concerned Friend~

*by CC*

Minerva strolls up the lane toward the school enjoying the breeze the follows her up from the village. As she walks across the school grounds she notices someone sitting beside the lake. She's slightly surprised as it's July and normally the only people around the castle this time of year are Filch Albus and herself. As she nears them she recognizes Remus Lupin but his companion is unfamiliar to her. "Good morning Remus," She calls as she nears them.

"Good morning Minerva," He returns smiling.

"Good morning," The young woman with him adds politely.

"Minerva, this is Lynn Ferris. Lynn this is Minerva McGonagall," Remus introduces them.

"Nice to meet you Lynn," Minerva says looking her over.

She's clearly tall, though how tall is difficult to tell. Her eyes are a stormed tossed gray, and her hair is chestnut brown. Her features are soft and expressive. She would be pretty but there's something just not quite right about her. But perhaps that has something to do with the unexpected scene itself.

"I'm glad to meet you Minerva," Lynn returns.

She starts toward the castle again. Halfway up the marble staircase to the first floor she nearly runs into Harry Potter. His attention is entirely on the owl seated on his shoulder. He smiles embarrassedly at her, "I'm sorry Professor McGonagall, I didn't realize anyone else was about. I suppose I was paying more attention to Hedwig than where I was going."

"It's all right Mister Potter, it seems I'm a bit distracted myself," She assures him before continuing on. She reaches Dumbledore's' office lost in thought.

"Ah, Minerva, lovely day isn't it?" He questions looking out his window. 

"Yes, I was just enjoying it when I bumped into Remus Lupin," She responds casually.

"He and Miss Ferris have been staying here to look after young mister Potter," Dumbledore supplies smiling. 

"What does this Miss Ferris have to do with the boy?" Minerva questions curiously.

"She's an old friend of Remus' and when I asked him to come stay with Harry she agreed to come along to lend a hand," Dumbledore explains. "After many long discussions I've convinced Remus to return to the defense against the dark arts position. And he's convinced me to offer the vacant muggle studies position to Lynn."

"Is she qualified?" Minerva asks concerned, remembering the last recommendation they had for filling a staff position. She shutters at the very memory of Lockhart. 

"Her schooling was tip-top and her father was muggleborn, she'll do fine." Dumbledore smiles brightly, "On to the letters, shall we?" 

"Oh yes certainly," She replies distractedly dipping a quill as he reads out the first name.

Most of the week is spent performing routine duties needed to reopen the school. Friday evening Minerva makes her way into the village for a drink. Her eyes sweep over the pub as she enters. In the corner beside the fireplace Remus and Lynn are having dinner. A pair of candles are lit in the center of the table and they're drinking a bottle of good wine. Harry is no where in sight. She keeps half an eye on them in the mirror over the bar as she chats with Rosmerta. 

As she watches they finish their meal and Remus slides his chair closer to Lynn. He puts his arm around her. Minerva is confused, she knows she used to catch Remus with another boy when he was in school. Still as she watched he leaned in and kissed her. One of her hands slid up his back to his neck holding him in place as she returned the kiss enthusiastically. This isn't the act of a gay man who was a little drunk and trying something new, clearly this isn't even a new occurrence. 

And they don't stop there. Right there in a public bar Remus' hand disappears under the back of Lynn's blouse. Lynn's hand slides down into the back of Remus' pants. Minerva almost falls off her chair in shock. "Minerva? What is it? You look like you just touched a ghost," Rosmerta asks concerned.

"Oh! I just thought I saw something you really shouldn't see in public," Minerva explains.

"The young couple in the corner?" Rosmerta asks good-naturedly. "I didn't think you were the type to peep Minerva."

"I wasn't peeping!" Minerva cries defensively, "He's an old friend, I looked up and noticed him there and then, well that's indecent." 

Rosmerta chuckles, "I'm sorry Minerva but you're just a bit old fashioned."

"Well it is a bit shocking for other reasons. That's Remus Lupin, do you remember when he was a student?" Minerva asks her.

"Yes, I was sure he was gay," Rosmerta says with a glance in their direction. "I suppose things change."

"I wasn't aware that was the kind of thing that changes," Minerva comments dryly. "I think it's about time I head back up to the castle, Good night Rosmerta."

Harry is sitting on the front steps of the castle polishing his Firebolt. "Why are you sitting out here all alone Harry?" Minerva asks softly.

He looks up at her a bit startled to be called by his first name, "It's a nice evening and Remus and Lynn are in the village on a date. I thought I'd fly for a bit but my broom needed polishing first." 

"There's no one here to fly with you is there?" Minerva asks kindly.

"Not just now, no. Lynn flies with me sometimes but none of my friends are around if that's what you mean," Harry says with a brief smile.

"If you don't mind me asking Harry why is it you're here instead of with the muggles?" Minerva asks curiously.

Harry bites him lip, "Remus had planned to come visit me to make sure I was all right about everything so I told my uncle he was coming. Vernon doesn't care for magic, hates it in fact. So he told me that I wasn't going to go running about with another one of us *freaks* where they neighbors could see. When I told him I was going whether he liked it or not he beat me up. Poppy said he broke three of my ribs and my left cheekbone. If Remus hadn't arrived when he did I think I would have died. When I woke up Poppy refused to let me go back to that and Dumbledore said I could stay in the castle if Remus would stay to look after me."

"Why I never! I can't believe! After Albus made us leave you there..." Minerva says almost to herself. "What happened to Dursley?"

"A broken jaw, two black eyes, a spell I can't remember and the muggle police," Harry says lightly. "It's all right though Professor McGonagall, he got what he deserved and I'm much happier now."

"I'm sure you are Harry. And where did Lynn come into all this?" Minerva asks knowing better than to question the boys determination that it was 'all right' that he was beaten by his former guardian.

"Lynn was visiting Remus when this all happened and when he went home to pack some things he told her what happened and she came with him when he came back," Harry explains. 

Minerva nodded, "And you've gotten to know her well?"

Harry smiled brighter, "We've become friends. I never really had family before I spent time with them. It's been the best few weeks I've had."

"I'm glad to hear it," Minerva says smiling though she's beginning to wonder if perhaps Remus has done something foolish to himself in order to make Harry happy. "You said they're off in the village on a date, I thought Lynn was just Remus' friend."

Harry looks very uncomfortable, "Professor... I mean, I know it's none of my business, but...if you're interested in Remus... " He blushes a deep scarlet, "I mean I know I'm only a kid but I really just don't think you're his type..."

Minerva gapes at him, "No! I should think not. I was one of his teachers when he was your age Harry, consider me a concerned friend, I just don't want to see him hurt."

Harry relaxes a little, "I doubt he'll get hurt, they're head over heels for each other."

"Just what I was afraid of," Minerva says softly to herself.

"What Professor?" Harry questions.

"Nothing Harry, enjoy yourself," Minerva says turning to the castle again.

"Good Night Ma'am," Harry calls after. 

She makes her way quickly to Dumbledore's chambers, "Albus? Can I have a word with you?"

Dumbledore appears from the back room smiling warmly, "Yes Minerva, what do you need?"

"Just a word Albus. I've just come back from the village and had a talk with Harry and I have a concern I'd like to talk to you about."

"Certainly. Tea?" Dumbledore offers as she takes a seat.

"Yes thank you. Just to make it clear why I'm concerned, do you remember when Remus was a student here? I was always pulling him and Black out of various nooks and crannies of the castle where they were kissing, or worse?"

Dumbledore chuckles, "Yes I do recall that."

"Well today I was in the Three Broomsticks and he and Lynn were... molesting each other there's no other word for it. Then Harry told me that they're 'head over heels for each other.' Albus we both know Remus is gay. I'm afraid that he may have wanted to give Harry a proper family badly enough to do something stupid. Something desperate."

Dumbledore chuckles, "Minerva, while I'm not entirely sure I understand what you're implying I assure you there is nothing at all sinister about Remus' relationship with Lynn Ferris." He laughs a bit harder, "Well the motivation behind the relationship anyway. They can both be rather sinister if they think the result will be funny."

"But Albus, if he took a love potion-" Minerva begins.

"I assure you he did not. And I have to ask you not to persist with this. I know you become protective of some of the more... vulnerable students but Remus does not need your protection in this. And please do not mention it to him or Lynn, it would only upset them."

Minerva nods silently though she has no intention of dropping the matter. She won't say anything further to Remus, Lynn, Harry, or even Albus but she is by no means prepared to just accept that she's wrong without proof. She's going to keep an eye on them. If she finds nothing so be it. But if it turns out she's right she'll do anything in her power to help Remus fix his mistake. Albus is right on the score that she's protective of Remus, and Harry as well, she had been personally involved in efforts to give them both normal lives after all. 

After a good deal of small talk and tea she leaves Albus office and makes her way to her rooms to ponder how to look into the situation more closely. 

The next morning at breakfast an opportunity presents itself. Harry finishes his breakfast before she even arrives and when Remus enters the room a half an hour later the book looks on him expectantly. "Can I go visit Ron for a few hours Remus? Hermione is there and you know how much I've been missing them."

Remus smiles at him, "Of course you can Harry but come back by lunch, Lynn wants to go to Diagon Alley now that you've got your list."

"Thanks, I won't be late!" Harry calls hurrying over to the fireplace.

"And don't you bring back anything Fred and George give you!" Remus calls after him. 

After Harry's gone Remus turns to Minerva with an almost embarrassed smile, "Harry told me you seemed concerned about Lynn's good intentions yesterday Minerva."

"I've always been concerned with your well being Remus, I just don't want to see you hurt," She admits honestly. "Where is Lynn by the way?"

Remus blushes deeply, "I believe she's still in bed."

Minerva coughs uncomfortably, "So tell me a bit about her, everyone seems to like her quite a lot but I've yet to manage so much as a conversation with her."

"I'm sure that will change, we've just been a bit spoiled lately, all three of us. We've had nothing to do but spend time together as a family," He assures her smiling, "But you wanted to hear about Lynn, didn't you? She's sweet and funny and clever with a mischievous streak that would have put James and his pranks to shame. She lives everyday seeking the good things out because she knows as well as the rest of us that now more than ever the good things are all we have to cling to, besides each other."

"And how is it that you met her Remus?" Minerva asks curiously.

"You know Minerva sometimes it seems as if it never mattered that my mum disowned me because I had you to do her job," He teases good-naturedly. "Lynn and I met fresh out of school. Her father was a muggle and while she grew up in Ireland he moved the family to America just as she turned 11. She attended the Salem Witches Institute and moved back here practically the day she finished. We were fast friends. I was involved at the time but we spent time together on occasion. Near the end of the first war we lost touch for awhile but about three years ago we met again and one thing blossomed into another and well here we are."

"And is there a wedding in the near future?" Minerva asks sounding very motherly indeed.

Remus blushes again, "No, there isn't. It's not that Lynn and I aren't that serious about each other or any thing of that nature she just doesn't believe in marriage and while I don't necessarily agree with that I understand her point of view. And we trust each other enough that we don't need silly bits of jewelry to prove our commitment to one another."

"Yes well you always were a little unconventional weren't you Remus?" Minerva asks lightly. 

"Indeed, but who wants to be conventional really?" Remus says with a chuckle. "In fact as Lynn is fond of saying what fun is there in acting just like everyone else?"

"Talking about me behind my back Darling?" Lynn's voice calls, "It's likely all besotted lies Minerva, I'm not at all the sweet angel he tells people I am."

"I called you no such thing Love, in fact I told her about your mischievous streak straight off," Remus counters defensively. "Besides even if I did call you a bewitching demon hading behind storm gray eyes you'd call me a liar."

"I am no more demon than angel Remus, I am a mere mortal and while a heavenly creature like yourself might find that difficult to believe it happens to be the honest truth of the matter," Lynn counters sliding into his lap. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked so peaceful in your sleep I couldn't bring myself to drag you back to the real world Love," Remus explains softly forgetting to blush as his eyes are locked on Lynn's unwaveringly. He wraps his arms around her, "Besides I thought you could use the sleep seeing as we're supposed to spend the afternoon with Harry in Diagon Alley."

"I hate waking up alone. I'll take too little sleep any day if I wake up with you," Lynn murmurs softly.

"I'll remember that from now on, I promise," Remus returns before closing the scant distance between then and kissing her deeply. Her hand tangles in his hair as she moans softly.

After a minute they separate seeming to finally notice they're in the great hall, "Where is the little one anyway?"

"He went to visit Ron and Hermione at the Weasleys' for the morning," Remus explains.

"I hope you warned him not to bring anything from Fred and George back with him," Lynn says smiling.

"Of course I did, I do not want to have anymore chats with Filch either Love," Remus says with a chuckle, "especially when you take into consideration how much more amusing Mrs. Norris was as a fluffy bunny rabbit."

"I was actually thinking of those fool chocolate frogs that turned us both a delightful shade of green for the better part of a week Darling," Lynn responds quietly.

"I thought that one was rather funny," Remus tells her still holding her close.

"But it was Slytherin green Remus," Lynn almost whines.

"What do you care about house affiliations Lynn?" Remus asks seriously.

She sighs exasperatedly, "You were a Gryffindor Darling, and you know the young man we spend a good deal of our time being a family for? He happens to be a Gryffindor as well. I consider myself an honorary house member."

Minerva gets an idea, "Perhaps you could try on the sorting hat and make it more than honorary." The sorting hat does after all examine character.

Lynn smiles at her, "Sounds like fun."

"I'm not so sure that's wise Love," Remus says hesitantly.

"I don't see any harm in it Remus," Dumbledore comments as he enters the room, "In fact it might do the sorting hat some good to have the distraction."

"That's just my point, Lynn can be far more distracting then you give her credit for when she tries," Remus points out.

"Scratch what I said about besotted lies, I do believe you're trying to make me look bad," Lynn pouts.

"Never Lynn, I just don't think you should go terrorizing the first magical creature the first years meet before they get here. It's bad enough that you're about to extol the wonders of the telly and motor bikes to the older children unchecked."

"Loosen up Darling, I'm beginning to think you've forgotten how to have fun," Lynn says with exceptional puppy eyes. 

Forgetting himself again Remus moves one arm down under her legs and stands up, "Forgotten how to have fun have I?"

"Not really but how else was I supposed to get you back up stairs? Nothing else was working," Lynn says softly as they exit the room.

Minerva turns to Dumbledore but doesn't say anything. He smiles at her, "Convinced yet that Remus is in fact happy?" 

"He does certainly seem happy," Minerva admits.

"And what of Lynn?" Dumbledore asks pointedly.

"I still can't say I've had a proper conversation with her as of yet, she was rather distracted the whole time she was in the room," Minerva says carefully.

"They do tend to get a bit over enthusiastic," Dumbledore says shaking his head understandingly.

Minerva spends most of the day writing letters to summon various professors back to the castle, forgetting Remus and Lynn entirely for a time. It's not until she enters the great hall to the sound of the sorting hat singing the school song that she remembers their earlier chat. 

"Ah, Minerva there you are. We thought you might like to witness this," Dumbledore says waving a hand toward Lynn who is sitting in her own chair now with the hat in front of her.

"On with it, shall we?" She calls as she puts the hat on.

"Oh!" It calls out loud before chuckling. "Why Gryffindor of course, where else could I possibly put you?"

"Such charm," Remus murmurs, "you've even got the sorting hat fawning all over you and you wonder why I have such a jealous streak."

"No, I wonder why you feel you need to Darling," Lynn chuckles. "What about you Harry, any remarks to make?"

"From me?" Harry asks innocently. "What would I have to say? Well except to ask if that means you'll favor us the way some others favor their houses."

"Harry," Remus says warningly.

"What? It would make it all fair wouldn't it?" Harry says sheepishly.

"Be that as if may I won't be favoring anyone unfairly. I'll treat each student as well as they treat me," Lynn tells him smiling.

"Which means the same thing," Harry says triumphantly. 

"Watch out little one or I'll embarrass you in front of your friends," Lynn says warningly.

"You wouldn't really, s-surely you have more respect for me?" Harry says with a skip in his voice that doesn't seem to be a crack exactly but what else could it be.

"Don't lie to him Love, it's unbecoming," Remus adds.

"If you insist Darling. No Harry I wouldn't do that, but only because I remember being your age."

Minerva smiles to hear Lynn and Harry interacting on their own. After a while the work she's been doing all day comes back to mind and she turns to Remus once again, "Are you going to want to use the same room for your classes this year Remus?"

"That'll be fine Minerva," Remus says carelessly.

"Have you had a chance to pick a classroom yet Lynn?" Minerva continues on.

"Actually I've had my eye on that room on the ground floor in the back of the castle with the doors that open onto the grounds," Lynn says enthusiastically.

"It sounds like you've gotten to know the castle rather well," Minerva comments suspiciously.

Lynn blushes deeply, "Oh, er, not really, I just stumbled upon this particular room one day...."

"Well we stumbled on it really," Remus says embarrassedly. 

Harry smiles brightly, "You two have been busier than I thought."

The rest of the meal Remus and Lynn refuse to make eye contact with Minerva. After the meal she investigates the room Lynn had been talking about, she finds no reason not to make it the new muggles studies classroom. 

The second week in August the other professors begin to arrive. Flitwick is the first and he immediately takes a liking to Lynn as she asks him for advice on a charm at dinner the first night. None of the other professors take to her quite so quickly but most are at least respectful if only in recognition of her connection to Remus who they already respect. So it's no surprise that Snape is the exception. When he arrives Remus introduces them politely, "Lynn, this is Severus Snape. Severus, this is Lynn Ferris." 

Lynn simply lifts a hand from Remus' hip and shakes Snape's hand distastefully, "Hello."

Snape drops her hand with a dry, "What a pity."

"What's that Severus?" Remus asks coldly.

"That such a beautiful woman is wasting her time with a gay werewolf who wants to play house," Snape growls maliciously, seeming to think he's revealing something to Lynn.

"Aww, isn't it pathetic Darling? He's trying to scare me away," Lynn coos at Remus.

"I suppose once you find something you're good at you stick with it," Remus returns before they disappear up the stairs.

Half the room gapes after them, most of them haven't heard Remus say anything remotely unkind since his childhood. As for Lynn the majority of them have found her funny and eloquent if sometimes a bit obsessed with Remus. 

Minerva found it odd that Lyn hadn't so much as blinked when Snape called Remus gay. From the story Remus told of the friendship years before she would have known about Sirius but it still made no sense to Minerva that Lynn could ignore that entirely, no matter how much she cared about Remus.

Snape stares after them a moment before turning to Flitwick and commenting, "He always did attract the stupid ones."

Flitwick gives him an almost deadly glare, "Severus, do us all a favor and learn to keep your mouth shut when you don't know what you're talking about."

Many of the others seem to approve of the open support of Lynn, as none of them is more than superficially polite to Snape the rest of the week. 

One morning Minerva is relaxing with a bit of mouse chasing when she runs across Mrs. Norris. The cat hisses at her in warning. She ignores it. Mrs. Norris gives one more warning hiss before pouncing on her. They trail through the corridors, a ball of fur and claws, until Minerva manages to subdue Mrs. Norris. The scuffle leaves her in the hall just outside Remus' sitting room. She hears voices and despite her better judgment she moves closer to the door.

"Harry, if it's all right with you we'd like to spend a few days at the safe house," Remus' voice translates through the wooden door almost unchanged to her feline senses.

"I'm not a little kid Remus, I'll be fine. Go have a pre-term shag fest just remember this if you ever catch me with some girl and he wants to embarrass me," Harry responds lightly.

"Actually Harry," A third male voice enters the conversation, one Minerva can't place, "the we in question includes you."

Completely confused Minerva stays frozen to the spot. 

Harry chuckles, "I'd love to get out of here for a day or two. But what of Lynn?"

"Oh hang Lynn, that's part of why we want to go away," the unfamiliar voice says peevishly.

"Besides Harry as far as they're all concerned Lynn is going with us," Remus puts in.

"When are we leaving?" Harry asks before yawning loudly.

"Tomorrow, preferably before sunrise," the unfamiliar voice tells him.

Minerva finds herself appalled that Remus could do such a thing to a person he professed to love. Slowly she walks away too concerned for the woman she's grown to like to even think to stay and find out who the stranger happened to be. At the end of breakfast Minerva smiles at Lynn, "Lynn, do you think I could have a word? Alone?"

Lynn shoots a confused glance at Remus but nods, "Certainly Minerva, do lead the way."

Minerva leads her to one of the empty offices nearby and sits of the front edge of the desk. "Lynn, I'm not sure how to tell you this..."

"I'm not being fired already am I Minerva?" Lynn asks good-naturedly.

"No, nothing like that. This is difficult because it's about your personal life dear, and someone I've considered almost a son," Minerva says with uncommon warmth.

"What about Remus, Minerva?" Lynn beacons her on.

"From what he's told me I'm sure you knew he was once involved with Sirius Black..." Minerva says carefully.

"I'm well aware of Remus' past. All of his past," Lynn assures her.

"Are you also well aware of his present Lynn?" Minerva questions softly.

"What do you mean by that?" Lynn asked confused.

"I know this is going to come as a bit of a shock Lynn, but Remus is cheating on you with a man. I heard them talking to Harry about running off together for a few days earlier," Minerva says finally.

Lynn starts to chuckle, "That's what you wanted to tell me?"

"I know it must be a terrible shock and I am sure he's does his best to make himself care about you but the fact of the matter remains that Remus is gay," Minerva tells her sadly.

"I should bloody well hope so!" Lynn manages between chuckles. "You know Minerva, perhaps it's time we sit down with Remus and Albus and have a bit of a chat. Perhaps when we're finished all your concerns will be laid to rest."

"You know about this other man then?" Minerva asks incredulously.

"We've met," Lynn offers unconcernedly.

"And you can share the man you love with him?" 

"I could never share Remus with anyone," Lynn assures her.

"Then how could you possibly find this funny?" 

"Really Minerva, come with me, we'll find Remus and then all three of us will go to Albus' office," Lynn says taking her arm, "I promise it will all make sense when we're done."

They find Remus in the entrance hall. Lynn slips her other arm around Remus' waist and begins to steer both of them upstairs. "Lynn, Love what precisely is this about?"

"I believe it is just about time to let the puppy out of the bag as it were Darling," Lynn replies airily.

"Puppy? You're not pregnant are you Lynn?" Minerva asks eyes going wide.

Lynn laughs heartily, "That would be quite a surprise wouldn't it Darling?"

"More like a shock," Remus returns, "but then I suppose stranger things have happened in this world from time to time."

"Where exactly?" Lynn retorts but they reach Dumbledore's office before Remus can respond to that.

"Minerva, Lynn, Remus, what brings you three to my office?" Dumbledore asks looking Minerva over warningly.

"I think it's time we tell Minerva the truth. Her concern for 'Lynn' has convinced me she'll at least listen," Lynn says as she and Remus cross to the window seat.

"What happened?" Remus asks her curiously.

"She wanted to warn me she heard you making plans to go off with some man," Lynn says chuckling.

"Would someone like to explain this to me?" Minerva asks confused. 

Lynn looks to Dumbledore who nods. Lynn clears her throat, "Well Minerva, you were correct in telling me that Remus is gay but the bit that you don't know is this," she sweeps a hand over herself, "is an illusion. The man Remus is going off with... is me." 

"Minerva," Dumbledore says softly as 'Lynn' pulls out 'her' wand and mutters an incantation. "As you mentioned it to me I'm sure you remember that Remus and Sirius have been involved for quite some time now."

"You've had Sirius Black in the castle Albus? Given him a teaching position? Care of Harry? Have you finally misplaced the last bit of your sanity?" Minerva asks incredulously.

Remus finally speaks up, "We can explain Minerva, if you'll only give us the chance. And I assure you none of us has gone insane."

"My god that feels better," Sirius mumbles to himself before snuggling close to Remus and addressing Minerva. "You might want to take a seat Minerva this is by no means a brief story." He pauses for effect, "It began twenty four-"

"Twenty-five Siri, it's 1995," Remus corrects softly.

"Right you are Darling. It started twenty five years ago when Remus and I first met. We became close quickly and six months later I introduced Remus and James which was the beginning of many of your headaches over the following years."

Remus takes over. "We started here the next year and living in the same dormitory all year it was no surprise that James and Siri figured out my secret."

"But I know for a fact you knew that much already, if only because Poppy knew ten times that much. The next pertinent bit was that in fifth year James, Peter and I became Animagus."

"At fifteen?" Minerva asks wide-eyed, "Illegally as well I presume."

Remus chuckles, "Of course. Peter was James and Lily's secret keeper. It was Peter that turned, Peter that betrayed us all."

"The rat played us all for fools," Sirius growls. "And then he framed me. I cornered him on the street when Hagrid wouldn't give me Harry. He started to scream about me betraying James and Lily. With his wand behind his back he blew up the street, cut off one of his fingers, transformed and disappeared into the sewer with the other rats."

"Even if all that is true why were you trying to kill Harry two years ago?" Minerva asks obviously breaking.

"Would you like me to call him up here? I have never done that child any more harm than is caused by a dose of belching powder," Sirius defends softly.

"He was trying to get to Peter to keep him from harming Harry Minerva. We love that boy beyond measure, both of us," Remus explains for him. "Now do you believe us or do we need Veritaserum to gain your trust?"

Minerva turns uncertainly to Dumbledore, "Albus?"

"It's true Minerva, all of it," He strokes Fawkes absently. "Sirius is innocent. I sent both Remus and Sirius to check on young Harry and when they found him being horribly mistreated they brought him here. It was Harry who suggested the particular illusion Sirius has been using to hide," He adds chuckling.

"And he delights in nothing more than teasing me about it," Sirius says miserably.

"Wait until he hears Snape hit on you..." Remus says with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Don't tell him Remus, please," Sirius says using his best puppy eyes to plead the case.

Minerva stares at them unable to figure out how they can behave so... domestically. Even if Sirius is innocent he's still a fugitive after all.

Albus smiles at her, oddly before turning to Remus and Sirius who are molesting each other again, "Why don't you boys run along now?"

Remus blushes deeply as her pulls Sirius to his feet and out the door.

Minerva turns to Dumbledore, "Well I was right."

"About what Minerva?" Dumbledore asks knowingly.

"That there was no way I actually saw Remus Lupin molesting some woman."

Dumbledore laughs out right, "Knowing what you know about him I should have thought you'd have guessed the truth, or part of it at least, on your own."

"What I know?" Minerva asks confused.

"As you said yourself you caught the two of them in every nook and cranny in the castle," Dumbledore says as if this explains everything.

"Yes and?" Minerva asks.

"And when Remus was here two years ago you saw how week and miserable he was. Since you've arrived has he seemed the least bit ill or unhappy?"

She thinks about it a moment, "No, rather the opposite in fact."

"Precisely. There is only one cause known to magic for such a drain of life and power."

Looking at the door is shock she manages a soft "They're soul mates."

Dumbledore nods, "The real thing."

"You're right I should have known," Minerva says smiling wanly, "after all doesn't every young witch sit in the library for hours on end imagining meeting their soul mate?"

"A good deal of them do anyway. But the fact that it's rare is part of what makes it such a special bond," Dumbledore says thoughtfully.

"I suppose that means I'll continue to stumble upon them all over the castle," Minerva adds good-naturedly.

"I'm sure you will. Though they do know the castle better than even I do. Unless you intend to look for them as you did in their youth I doubt you'll have a reason to worry about stumbling across them too much. Or do you enjoy seeing them molest each other Minerva?"

"Albus!" Minerva cries out outraged, "I never!"

Dumbledore laughs heartily, "My mistake Minerva."


	2. Notes and a side scene

*cries*

I am soo heartbroken, I got flamed by someone who thinks I'm a homosexual, whatever shall I do?

Ok, now that I'm done indulging the idiot here are three little facts all flamers should know:

First, 99% of all homophobia is based in frustration that you are gay and don't want to be. Get a shrink.

Second, I am bisexual and proud of it, and only someone who is excessively insecure is hurt by someone calling them gay even if they aren't. 

And finally, the reason you idiots don't get anywhere in life (and yes I know you're about twelve and haven't yet had a chance to get anywhere in life but you never will either) is that you fail to understand that the fact that you don't agree with an idea does not make it wrong, just different. Case in point: heterosexual Remus or Sirius squicks me to no end but I don't flame you for that drivel you write, now do I? 

And just for those of you who were here looking for more of this story, a side note. 

Harry chuckles, "Now really Sirius, it can't be that bad, it's only an illusion, as long as you stay away from a mirror you shouldn't notice it at all."

Sirius turns on him looking furious, and Harry no longer tries to hide his laughter. 

Remus takes half a step into the room and turns around but it's too late. Sirius growls in frustration, "I'm not doing this. You think it's damn funny," He stays pushing Harry toward his chair. Then he turns to Remus, "And you can't even look me in the eye. Another three years as Padfoot is highly preferable to," he growls again, "_this._" 

"That's not fair Siri, your eyes are the one place I find I can look," Remus tells him, keeping his eyes locked on Sirius' as he crosses the room. 

"Couldn't loose all my looks," Sirius murmurs lost in Remus' gaze. 

Harry slips from the room closing the door behind him. 

Remus stops a few steps short of Sirius. "See, you can't bring yourself to touch me," Sirius complains. 

Remus sighs, but reaches out a hand and pulls Sirius close, "It'll take some getting used to, for all of us, but it really is the best solution. I'll admit I'm put off, but that's because my eyes are telling me I'm touching someone that isn't you and it feels like cheating Love."

Sirius glances in the mirror again, "I can't say that I blame you Darling. Why did we go with the little one's suggestion again?"

Remus chuckles, "It was the only one that would work remember? And you can take it off when we manage to get some time alone..."

"In other words you won't be able to touch me when I look like this so I'm going to have to be vaguely reclusive to get any from you," Sirius sounds is if this isn't such a bad fate after all. 

"I promise to work on disregarding what I see Love," Remus says pulling him close and smiling at the fact that the spell hasn't effect the way Sirius' body feels pressed against his own. He kept his eyes locked on Sirius' as he moved in for a soul searing kiss. He could do this. To kiss Sirius like this in public again he could walk on the moon.


End file.
